weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Depression One (1992)
Tropical Depression One was a tropical depression that did not reach tropical storm status during the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season. The season formed early in the season, forming on June 25 in the eastern Gulf of Mexico. The depression was short-lived, and moved across Florida and dissipated the next day. The depression killed 5 and caused $2.6 million (1992 USD) in damage. TD1 in the eastern Gulf of Mexico https://archive.is/20130625152857/img387.imageshack.us/img387/373/15615335dp8.jpg Formation June 25, 1992 Dissipation June 26, 1992 Highest winds 35 mph Lowest pressure 1007 mbar Deaths 4 direct, 1 indirect Damages $2.6 million (1992 USD) Areas affected Cuba, Florida Part of the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History The depression originated from a weak tropical wave that crossed Dakar, Senegal on June 12. The wave moved westward across the Atlantic Ocean and through the Windward Islands northern South America over the following days with limited shower activity. However, on June 20, satellite imagery indicated that the wave developed convection while located north of Colombia. Under the influence of southeasterly steering flow from developing Tropical Storm Celia in the East Pacific, along with south-southwesterly flow from a mid- to upper-level trough in the Gulf of Mexico, convection associated with the system spread across the northwestern Carribean Sea, the Yucatan Peninsula, Cuba, and south Florida. Shortly thereafter, raob data from Belize and Merida indicate that the system developed a mid-level circulation. During this period, satellite imagery indicated deep convection with the system, along with mid-level cyclonic turning near the extreme western tip of Cuba. In spite of this, data from a reconnaissance aircraft during the afternoon of June 24 indicate that the system lacked a well-defined surface circulation. Late that day, satellite imagery revealed that the system was beginning to develop a low-level circulation over the extreme southeastern Gulf of Mexico. At 1800 UTC June 25, ship reports along with buoy data indicate that the system finally developed a closed surface circulation. Based on this, the system was upgraded to a tropical depression during this time. During this time, satellite imagery indicated that most of the associated convection was displaced east and southeast of the broad and poorly defined center of circulation due to northwesterly vertical shear caused by Tropical Storm Celia as well as a trough in the Gulf of Mexico. After forming, the cyclone north, then northeast, making landfall along the central Florida coast. It dissipated over northeastern Florida on June 26, and the remnants became absorbed by a large extratropical cyclone which was accelerating northeastward across the western Atlantic Ocean. https://archive.is/20130625152819/img396.imageshack.us/img396/5677/99019644hu0.jpg Tropical Depression One shortly before dissipation. Impact 'Cuba' The cyclone, in combination with an upper-level trough to the west, produced heavy rainfall across the island of Cuba, reaching 33.43 inches. This total is the fifth highest known rainfall total for a tropical cyclone in that country. The heavy rains primarily affected the provinces of Pinar del Rio, Matanzas, and Havana. In addition, two people were killed in the country by heavy rainfall caused by the tropical cyclone, with an Arab student reported missing, and presumed drowned. The flooding that resulted from the depression's heavy rainfall damaged or destroyed hundreds of homes in Pinar del Rio and Havana. 'Florida' The depression also produced torrential rainfall across Florida, reaching 25 inches at Arcadia Tower. In addition to that rainfall total, a large portion of the state received rainfall amounts of at least 10 inches, and much of Sarasota County picked up over 20 inches of rain from the tropical depression. The resulting flooding was labeled a 100-year flood in both Sarasota and Manatee counties, where floodwaters were in excess of 6 feet in some areas. Because of the flooding, officials in Manatee county declared a state of emergency. Around 3,000 residents living in Manatee County were forced to evacuate due to the flooding, with some of them evacuating via boat. The flooding damaged around 50 homes in and around Oneco, although no injuries occurred due to the aforementioned evacuations that took place. Also, the reservoir in the county rose to over 39 feet, which prompted officials to open floodgates as a means to prevent flooding from occurring. In Sarasota County, flooding caused the closure of several roadways and also led to many overflown rivers and creeks, including the House Creek which crested at 5.8 feet above flood stage. Total damage to roads and bridges reached about $1,000,000 (1992 USD). Because of the flat terrain of the area, floodwaters lingered for several days after the cyclone had passed. The cyclone also produced a tornado near Nokomis, which peeled the roof off of five homes and caused leaks in 12 others. The depression left around 45,000 customers without electricity, mainly due to gusty winds. However, said power outages were relatively short-lived due to power companies calling in extra workers to restore electricity. Also, strong winds toppled a construction crane at the northern end of the Sunshine Skyway Bridge, which caused the bridge to be closed for around 35 minutes until the crane was removed. In Pinellas County, a man that hydroplaned while driving was killed when he was driving along a flooded road; the death was because he had crashed into a concrete pole. Significant crop damage also occurred as a result of the tropical cyclone, with damage to orange trees being reported. Total damage from the storm reached around $2.6 million (1992 USD), and around 4,000 homes were damaged by flooding, with an additional 70 destroyed by it. In addition, the cyclone killed two people in the state. Also, strong winds, as high as 51 mph, occurred in Naples. https://archive.is/20130625152845/img67.imageshack.us/img67/4143/td1of1992rainif8.gif Rainfall totals from Tropical Depression One. See also * NHC TD1 report * NHC Advisory Archives on TD1 References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/storm_wallets/atlantic/atl1992/td1/prenhc/prelim01.gif http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Depression_One_(1992) External links 1992 Atlantic hurricane season